Bomberman (SSBR)
This article is about Bomberman's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Bomberman. Bomberman (ボンバーマン Bonbāman) is the hero of the Bomberman series. In the standard games, he is the protagonist and player-character. He is usually portrayed as the heroic yet cheerful type, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands, which he uses for most of his attacks in this game. Attributes Bomberman mostly use his bombs for special attacks, burning his opponents. Bomberman is a very powerful character, as his bombs do good damage and knockback. Despite being a middleweight character with a balanced speed, Bomberman lacks strength in terms of defense, which leads him to be a character that can be KO'd easily. Bomberman has a good close-combat as long as he is not heavily damaged. However, he has various ranged attacks using Special Attacks, most of which consist of bombs. Bomberman has a great recovery as well, as he can use his Jetpack to fly for a moment and control his direction freely while he does so. He can also Wall-jump and Footstool Jump. Unlocking Methods *Play 30 VS. Matches in Bomberman Arena. *Clear Event Match #48. *Have him join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Bomberman in a match, in Bomberman Arena. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Bomberman does a punch, then a another punch with more force and then a small headbutt. *'Dash attack' - Bomberman does a small, jumping kick with his foot forwards. *'Forward tilt' - Bomberman sticks his foot out. *'Up tilt '- Bomberman does a spinning headbutt upwards. *'Down tilt '- Bomberman does a small punch downwards. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Performs a punch followed by a kick, hitting two times if a an opponent is not sent flying after the punch. *'Up smash' - Does a headbutt, quite like Mario's. *'Down smash' - Does a breakdancing move, attacking with his feet as he spins. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Bomberman spins facing the front, with both arms and legs outstretched. *'Forward aerial' - Does a kick with his foot, dashing a little bit forwards. *'Back aerial '- Bomberman stretches his feet together backwards. *'Up aerial '- Impulses his head upwards. *'Down aerial' - Does a drilling spin as he falls, if he catches anyone under him, he causes a small explosion when landing. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Punches opponents forwards. *'Back throw' - Puts his opponent behind him and charges a great spinning punch, sending them backwards. *'Up throw' - Bomberman places his opponent above him and then does a punching jump, sending them flying upwards. *'Down throw' - Bomberman puts his opponent on the floor and jumps above them, then throws a bomb downwards. *'Aerial Grab' - Bomberman grabs his opponent on mid-air and headbutts them as they fall. Causes an explosion with a bomb at when they land. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Bomb Kick': Bomberman puts a bomb in front of him and kicks it rapidly, then it rolls forwards and explodes if touching an opponent or after rolling for a few seconds. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Side special - Shining Fire Bomb': Bomberman takes out a Fire Bomb and charges it as he yells "Shining Fire Bomb!" and turns it into a big fireball. He then throws it forward as it goes at a great speed. However, if Bomberman is attacked while he's charging, the bomb explodes, damaging and stunning him for some seconds. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Up special - Jetpack': Bomberman equips himself with his jetpack, and he can fly around for some seconds. Bomberman hits multiple times if an opponent is caught in his flight. Bomberman can only use his aerial attacks while he's flying. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Down special - Land Mine': Bomberman places a landmine, which turns invisible after a short second. He can only place 3 at a time, and can place another one whenever the first one explodes, then after the second one and so on. The landmines don't explode if Bomberman stands on them, but he can be damaged if caught in their explosion. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Riot Move - Detonator': Bomberman detonates a surprisingly big bomb in front of him and KOs his victim. *'Final Smash - Bomber Copter': The Bomb Copter appears on Bomberman's head and he turns invincible. He can fly quickly around the stage but does really low damage to opponents if touching them. However, Bomberman is able to throw different kinds of Bombs around the stage, and they explode the moment they hit the ground, causing high damage and knockback. Occassionally, he may drop a heavy block as well. The blocks will stand where they were thrown until the Final Smash ends. Taunts As Bomberman: *Bomberman waves happily to the viewer. *Bomberman takes out a random bomb and spins with it until it explodes on him. The explosion doesn't damage him, but opponents get %10 of damage percentage if they're near the explosion. *Bomberman's little friend Pommy appears out of nowhere and he watches it cheerfully as it bounces around him happily. As Pretty Bomber only the third taunt changes, where she spins and blows a kiss at the viewer. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': A bomb lands on the ground and explodes, and Bomberman appears out of the explosion waving at the viewer. *'2nd Entrance': A brick block appears and Bomberman pops out of it, breaking it and waving at the player as well. Pretty Bomber's entrances are the same, but with girly poses. Winning A cheerful, short remix of the victory theme from Bomberman 64 ''plays while he does one of the following animations: *Bomberman happily waves at the viewer with one hand and then points forwards with the other one. *Bomberman jumps around with happiness and then trips awkwardly, then rubs his head with a silly face, ashamed. *Bomberman takes two bombs and throws them upwards as they explode and leave lots of confetti around him, as he puts himself in a victory pose. As Pretty Bomber: *Pretty Bomber blows a kiss at the viewer. *Pretty Bomber jumps repeatedly and claps as she does so. *Does the same as Bomberman, but puts herself in a girly pose instead. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - White': White head and pants, blue suit, pink antenna, gloves and shoes. *'Red': Red head and suit, no pants, blue antenna, gloves and shoes. Based upon Red Bomberman. *'Blue': Blue head and suit, no pants, hot pink antenna, gloves and shoes. Based upon Blue Bomberman. *'Black': Black head and suit, no pants, purple antenna, gloves and shoes. Based upon Bomberman's former rival, Black Bomberman. *'Green': Green head and suit, white pants, orange antenna, gloves and shoes. Based upon Green Bomberman. *'Yellow': Yellow head and pants, pink suit, antenna, gloves and shoes. Based upon Yellow Bomberman. Alternate Costumes *'Pretty Bomber': Pretty Bomber's attack effects don't change at all. Only a few taunts, victory and other animations are changed. It is basically a gender change, as a female counterpart to Bomberman. It comes with 2 color palettes. **'Standard - Pink': Pretty Bomber's appearance. **'Blue': Resembles Acrobat Aqua's color scheme. Trivia *Whenever Bomberman performs a Special Attack, he yells the Special Attack's name while or before performing it, in a similar way as Bombermen yell the different abilities in ''Bomberman games. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Bomberman (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters